


Flash y sus pícaros

by HistoryISculture



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Rogues As Family (The Flash)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Los pícaros se habían cansado de que las parejas de Mardon le usasen y terminasen con él, dejándole destrozado. Barry Allen parece un buen chico, uno que no podría lastimar a Mark. Decidieron emparejarlos.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Axel Walker, Barry Allen & George "Digger" Harkness, Barry Allen & Hartley Rathaway, Barry Allen & James Jesse, Barry Allen & Lashawn "Shawna" Baez, Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Lisa Snart, Barry Allen & Mark Mardon, Barry Allen & Mick Rory, Barry Allen & Rogues (The Flash), Barry Allen & Rosa Dillon, Barry Allen & Sam Scudder, Barry Allen/Mark Mardon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Mark Mardon era un buen tipo. Si le preguntabas a cualquiera de los pícaros (las personas más cercanas a él), te dirían que Mark era un protector, se preocupaba muchísimo por la gente a la que quería. Pero tendía a fijarse en hombres y mujeres que sólo le usaban y lo dejaban cuando conseguían lo que querían. Mark ahogaba sus frustraciones con la bebida, preguntando a los pícaros qué fue lo que hizo mal, en qué se confundió. Los pícaros estaban cansados de ver así a su amigo. Y estaban cansados de las tormentas que provocaba Mark cada vez que estaba en ese estado. El tiempo reflejaba su estado de ánimo.

El hombre del tiempo en Ciudad Central había pasado a dar el telediario porque no había forma de prever los constantes cambios de humor de Mardon. Gracias al Mago del Clima, el hombre del tiempo de Ciudad Central había recibido un ascenso y un aumento de sueldo. Para que luego digan que los criminales de Ciudad Central no eran considerados.

Había muchos clientes en Santos y Pecadores, algunos entraban para resguardarse de la lluvia, otros tomaban algo e intentaban animar a Mark esperando que amainase la tormenta y pudieran regresar a sus casas.

\- Cálmate Mark.-dijo Axel.-Un día encontrarás a la persona perfecta para ti.

\- No sé por qué me molesto.-dijo Mark dando un sorbo a su cerveza.-No soy un buen tipo. Al final todos me dejan. Acabaré solo, viejo y rodeado de nubes y lluvia.

\- No seas así, Mark.-dijo Rose.-Puede que la persona perfecta esté a punto de entrar por la puerta.

Como si hubiera sido una señal, en ese momento entró Barry Allen, calado hasta los huesos, buscando al Capitán Frío para un caso, se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, sin ni siquiera mirar si estaba solo. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto que estaba rodeado de sus pícaros y Mark no parecía muy feliz de ver a Allen dirigirse hacia ellos.

Barry Allen en sí no era ningún problema para Mardon, pero Joe West, su padre adoptivo había matado a su hermano Clyde, eso hacía que quisiera vengarse de Barry a toda costa. El que Barry Allen fuera un CSI hacía que Mardon no tuviera remordimientos de conciencia por lo que pudiera pasarle al chico. Si Snart no hubiera hecho ese estúpido trato con Flash, Mardon sería libre de matar a Barry Allen. Era en momentos como este en los que Mardon no sabía por qué se había unido a los pícaros, estando tan bien solo como estaba antes, puede que fuera esa soledad lo que le había hecho unirse a los pícaros, la sensación de sentirse parte de un equipo, de una familia, algo que no sentía desde que su hermano Clyde había muerto.

Este es Barry Allen.-dijo Snart antes de que Barry pudiera decir algo. Fue entonces cuando Barry miró a los integrantes de la mesa, poniéndose nervioso al instante.

\- Yo…uh…-balbuceaba Barry.-Quería hablar contigo.-dijo dirigiéndose a Len.-En privado, si es posible.

Leonard Snart estaba indeciso, podía verse claramente para aquellos que lo conocieran, para el resto de personas él seguía manteniendo su expresión fría. Miraba de Mardon a Barry y de Barry a Mardon tan sutilmente, que, si los pícaros y Flash no estuvieran mirándole tan detenidamente, lo habrían obviado.

\- Lo que sea que me tienes que decir, Barry, tendrá que esperar.-dijo Len.-Te propongo algo. Estás aquí un rato e invitas a Mark a unas bebidas. Después, podrás proponerme lo que quieras.

\- Espera un minuto, Snart.

Sea lo que sea que Mardon iba a decir, Len lo ignoró levantándose y dirigiéndose a la barra. Con un gesto suyo, el resto de los pícaros le siguieron, dejando solos a Mark y a Barry. Mark dirigió su mirada a su copa, intentando ignorar al chico, Barry se frotó la cara con la mano y pidió un café. Indeciso miró a Mardon, ellos nunca se habían llevado bien, Mardon había intentado secuestrarle y era uno de sus principales némesis. Aparte de eso, no tenían nada en común. ¿Por qué Len les habría puesto en esa posición? Se fijó en Mark, en su postura desgarbada, su mirada errática en la cerveza, aunque ninguno de ellos parecía ser el que rompería el hielo y comenzase a hablar, Barry sintió lástima por Mark. El mago del tiempo siempre se había mostrado confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Rápidamente Barry recordó el día en el que estaban, pero todavía no era el aniversario de la muerte de Clyde, por lo que Barry no sabía qué era lo que podía haber hecho que uno de sus pícaros estuviera en ese estado.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Barry.

Puede que no fuera su movimiento más inteligente, pero él no era la clase de persona que se queda parada viendo a otros sufrir. Probablemente Flash debería vigilar a Mardon esta noche, el chico tenía toda la pinta de necesitar un taxi cuando saliera de allí, pero Barry dudaba que Mardon pudiera recordar su dirección correctamente.

\- Como si te importara.-Mark bufó.-Como si le importara a alguien.

Barry se empezaba a sentir peor por momentos. Dijera lo que dijera Snart, tenía que asegurarse de que Mardon llegara a salvo a su casa. A veces se sentía como la niñera de sus pícaros, podía apostar a que Snart lo sabía.

\- Tú importas, Mark.-dijo Barry.-No sé por qué o por quién estás así, pero mereces la pena. A los pícaros le importas y estoy seguro de que al Flash también.

Mark lo miró durante unos minutos que se sintieron como horas. Barry estaba muy incómodo, no sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero era lo que sentía. Flash se preocupaba por todos sus villanos, eso era lo que lo diferenciaba del resto de los héroes, por mucho que los demás miembros de la Liga de la Justicia estuvieran en desacuerdo, Flash no pensaba cambiar sus métodos. El resto de los héroes tendría que adaptarse, especialmente Batman, quién estaría muy disgustado si pudiera ver a Barry ahora.

Mark y Barry no hacían nada, sólo se miraban fijamente. Los pícaros observaban la escena no queriendo intervenir, pero estando alerta por si había problemas. La tormenta había amainado afuera hasta detenerse por completo. Sea lo que sea que Barry había dicho, había funcionado. Len lo sabía, Barry tenía el efecto de calmar y animar a la gente.

Los clientes del bar aprovecharon la ocasión para salir de allí, agradeciéndole a Mark por detener la tormenta, aunque Mark no les estaba escuchando, estaba centrado en Barry Allen, quien hablaba sin cesar de un tema del que Mark hacía rato que había perdido el hilo. Nunca nadie le había dicho ese tipo de cosas. Un calor inesperado crecía en su interior por momentos, era algo parecido al afecto. Mark se preguntó si era demasiado pronto para apegarse al chico, sólo esperaba que esta vez no lo lastimasen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

A Axel realmente le gustaba Barry. Era un buen compañero de juegos. Había llevado a Mark a una de las casas seguras con seguridad, sin insinuaciones, con un leve toque de coqueteo según Mark y aunque se había quedado toda la noche para controlar a Mark y asegurarse de que no hiciera nada estúpido, Barry se había portado como un caballero. Axel se había presentado en la casa a la mañana siguiente para controlar la situación y ver a Mark. Se había quedado muy preocupado por él la noche anterior, pero al ver a Barry se había detenido de repente, inseguro de cómo proceder. Él no solía tener muchas citas y las que tenía no solían durar más de una noche. Algún día acabaría como Mark, pero teniendo el apoyo de los pícaros, Axel se sentía menos solo.

Barry Allen no parecía peligroso, no era como los demás amigos de Len. Él no tenía tatuajes, no era fornido, no tenía malas pintas y definitivamente no tenía el aspecto de ser una prostituta. Axel podría jurar que Barry nunca había hecho nada malo en su vida, por eso no entendía por qué Snart confiaba tanto en Allen. Pero si Snart confiaba en Allen, los pícaros podían confiar en él. No había motivos para preocuparse. Tal vez Axel y Barry habían coincidido alguna vez, Axel podría decir que le reconocía de algún lugar, sólo que Axel no podía ubicarlo. Barry y Mark habían dormido en el sofá, Mark le contaría después que Barry no quería perderlo de vista por si se le ocurría hacer algo estúpido. Sólo por eso, a Axel le gustaba lo suficiente como para no probar ninguno de sus nuevos inventos en él, esos sólo estaban reservados para el Flash y para los que hicieran daño a su familia, aunque procuraba que el Flash no se enterase cuando eso sucedía.

Axel podía notar la tensión en el aire, por eso decidió que sería una buena idea cocinarles el desayuno. Debió haber hecho mal, porque al minuto que encendió la vitro Mark y Barry fueron hacia él rápidamente, exigiéndole que saliese de la cocina. Aparentemente no se fiaban de sus dotes culinarias. Podía entenderlo de Mark, porque Axel había incendiado la cocina de la casa segura de los pícaros varias veces cuando había intentado hornear, freír, cocer…¡pero Axel tenía que intentar cocinar! El día que se independizase y viviese él solo iba a tener un problema si no sabía cocinar lo más básico. ¿Pero por qué Allen parecía tan alarmado? Axel y él no se conocían, a no ser que fuera porque Allen supiera que él era el Tramposo.

Asique Axel se quedó en la cocina, viéndoles cocinar. Jamás lo diría, pero Mark y Barry se complementaban, era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran acostumbrados a estar cerca el uno del otro y supieran de antemano cuál iba a ser el movimiento del otro. Axel estaba fascinado, no podía dejar de mirarlos. Se preguntó si era así cómo se veían los pícaros y Flash cuando batallaban o si esto era propio de las personas enamoradas. Porque, aunque habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que Mark y Barry habían sido presentados formalmente, Axel creía en el amor verdadero. Había una especie de chispa en la forma en la que Rose y Sam interactuaban, era la misma chispa que Axel podía ver en Barry y Mark.

\- ¿Estáis haciendo tortitas?-preguntó Axel con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Ese es un desayuno para la mañana después del sexo.

Mark y Barry pararon de inmediato y se miraron con horror. Axel se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Sólo por este momento, su visita había valido la pena. Pero Axel no dejaría que Barry se fuera tan fácilmente, quería pasar tiempo con él, ver la clase de hombre que era, asegurarse de que su hermano Mark quien lo había cuidado y apoyado desde que se unió a los pícaros, estaba en buenas manos. Anoche, indirectamente Len les había dado su bendición, ahora le tocaba a Axel evaluar a Barry.

\- ¿Juegas a videojuegos, Barry?-preguntó Axel mirándole seriamente.

\- Un poco.-admitió Barry sonrojado.

\- Entonces juega conmigo a los dardos virtuales.

Ante la incertidumbre de Barry, Axel hizo un puchero intencionadamente, sabiendo el efecto que tenían sobre las personas. Mark intentó ocultar su sonrisa, pero Axel podía verla de todas formas. Los tres terminaron jugando a los videojuegos.

Axel podía decir como era una persona de la forma en la que cogía el mando, escogía los personajes o la manera en la que jugaba. Podía ver que Barry era gentil y que no era algo fingido, sólo por la manera en la que le pasó el mando a Mark para que él no tuviera que agacharse. Mark le sonrió en agradecimiento. De los tres, el que mejor jugaba era Barry. Axel lo notó de inmediato.

\- ¿Juegas a menudo, Barry?-preguntó Axel.

\- No suele gustarme este tipo de juegos, prefiero los de velocidad.

Axel se detuvo durante unos segundos como si algo hubiera encajado. Perdió también esa partida, pero no le importó. Observó a Barry detenidamente, fijándose en los detalles, viéndolo de perfil, viendo su mandíbula y su cuerpo de corredor. Sin saber por qué, se lo imaginó en un traje de cuero rojo. Axel abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta. Pero era imposible, no podía ser verdad. ¿De verdad el Capitán Frío había concertado y dado su consentimiento para una cita entre Flash y el Mago del Tiempo? ¡Espera! ¿En serio estaba jugando a los dardos virtuales contra Flash? ¡Hombre! ¡Estaba tan emocionado! Aquí estaba él, el Tramposo, jugando a videojuegos contra el mejor héroe del mundo.

De repente, Axel se empezó a reír. Mark y Barry se miraron, indecisos, pero eso sólo provocó que Axel riera más fuerte. ¡Oh, la cara que tendría Mark cuando se enterase!

\- Apuesto a que ganas siempre ¿verdad, Barry?-Axel tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse.

Barry se mantuvo callado y continuó jugando, al parecer no había pillado la broma. Serían cuatro horas después cuando Axel liberó a Barry parando el juego. Axel adoraba a Barry Allen, esperaba que fuera lo que fuera que pasase con Mark y él, Barry continuase jugando con Axel. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Podía estar tranquilo, sabía que Barry trataría bien a Mark, porque el Flash nunca lastimaba a sus pícaros ni siquiera intencionadamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Sam Scudder y Rose Dillon eran sobreprotectores con el resto de los pícaros, aunque apenas lo demostrasen. Siempre aparentaban ser indiferentes, frívolos con todos los dramas personales vividos en esa especie de familia que Snart había creado, pero lo cierto era que adoraban a cada uno de los pícaros, viéndolos como sus hermanos, como su propia familia. Por eso se lo tomaban personalmente cuando alguien hacía daño a algunos de ellos. No todo el mundo podía comprender cómo se vivía allí, lo unidos que estaban, cómo trabajaban. Sam solía vigilar con sus espejos a los pícaros y a sus parejas, por motivos de seguridad, para evitar que las parejas ajenas a los pícaros y a la villanía fuesen a la policía o tendiesen una trampa a los pícaros, también para evitar de antemano las desilusiones amorosas de los pícaros e invitarles a un chocolate caliente, una conversación amistosa, una película o cualquier otra cosa que necesitasen llegado el momento. De esto los pícaros no sospechaban nada, por lo que Sam y Rose podían mantener sus reputaciones intactas.

Barry Allen no era la excepción. Habían buscado en los espejos del presente y del pasado y lo que habían encontrado les había congelado en el acto. Barry Allen era Flash. ¿En qué diablos pensó Snart al darle el consentimiento a Mardon para salir con el chico? ¡Esto era una locura! Pero los espejos no mentían.

\- Comprueba otra vez, Sam.-dijo Rose.-Esto no puede ser.

\- Sabes que los espejos no mienten. Y lo hemos comprobado tres veces, Rose.-dijo Sam.

Sam estaba cansado, ¡no! Estaba exasperado de la situación. ¡Nadie le informaba de nada! ¡Era el último en enterarse de las cosas y encima ahora tenía la difícil decisión de dejar que Mark lo descubriera por sí mismo o decírselo él mismo! Conociendo a Mark ya se habría apegado a Allen, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo a nadie, ya estaba apegado a Flash. ¡Todos estaban apegados a Flash! ¡Porque todos los villanos se apegaban a sus héroes por cualquier insana razón! Ahora, había una diferencia entre apegarse y salir con uno de ellos.

¿Pegar fotos a la pared por obsesionarse con Flash como lo hacía Snart? ¡Era completamente válido!

¿Salir con el Flash como lo hacía Mardon? ¡Dónde se había visto eso! ¡Qué un villano salga con su héroe!

\- Yo creo que deberíamos decírselo.-dijo Rose.-Lo va a descubrir en cualquier momento y cuando lo haga, va a saber que nosotros ya lo sabíamos. Y ya le conoces, se va a cabrear y lo va a ver como una traición.

\- ¿Y si le estropeamos una relación que tiene probabilidades de ser larga y duradera?-preguntó Sam.

\- Una relación basada en una mentira va a acabar mal, Sam.-le recordó Rose.

\- Si se lo decimos ahora, Rose, Mardon no querrá conocer a Allen y ya sabes con qué mierda de personas suele salir Mardon, siempre acaba deprimido y diciendo que morirá solo. Quizá esta sea la única relación medianamente sana que ha tenido hasta ahora.-dijo Sam abrazándola.-Míralo por el lado positivo, cariño, al menos Allen no es Batman. Eso sí que sería desagradable y probablemente una relación abusiva. Flash nunca ha utilizado la fuerza bruta contra nosotros.

\- Creí que Flash no te gustaba, Sam.-dijo Rose.-Me siento un poco celosa.

\- Flash no me gusta, Rose.-le recordó Sam.-Lo respeto, es un adversario digno, en eso estoy de acuerdo con Snart por muy difícil que me resulte admitirlo. Por eso le voy a dar el beneficio de la duda y no le voy a decir nada a Mardon, prefiero que lo descubra por su cuenta.

Rose sabía exactamente lo que pasaría. Mardon era tan voluble como el tiempo, pero también sabían que si Allen no fuera de fiar, Snart no hubiera concertado una cita entre ellos. Aunque no lo parecía y todo el mundo sabía que Snart y Sam tenían sus diferencias, Sam confiaba ciegamente en el hombre, sabiendo que nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a sus pícaros.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Mardon veía los espejos. A veces él volaba para relajarse y a muchos pícaros se les olvidaba cerrar las cortinas, con lo que Mardon podía espiarles sin que ellos se enterasen. Pero ahí estaba Barry Allen en el traje de Flash, Barry Allen quitándose el traje de Flash, Barry Allen corriendo con el rayo escarlata. En su interior, Mardon lo sabía. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. En el poco tiempo que había conocido a Barry, Mardon supo que ese era el chico indicado para él, a pesar de todos sus encuentros intentando matar a Barry, si él podía perdonarle, Mardon podía perdonar que Joe West mató a su hermano. Le había costado aceptarlo, pero Joe y Barry eran personas separadas, además los pícaros no mataban. Nunca.

La ira empezó a invadirle y los rayos se acumularon en sus manos. En un instante, el cielo de Ciudad Central se oscureció por las nubes de tormenta. Fuertes vientos golpeaban cristaleras e intentaban arrancar los árboles y todo lo que pillase a su paso. Los ciudadanos intentaron resguardarse lo más pronto posible. Mardon sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que Flash apareciese. ¡Estaba enojado! Se sentía engañado, traicionado por todos. ¿Cuántos de los pícaros sabían que Flash era Barry Allen? Snart había estado jugando con él desde el principio. Él lo sabía y no se lo dijo.

Había mil y una razones para no salir con el Flash, por mucho que le gustase Barry Allen. Mardon había confiado plenamente en los pícaros y le habían fallado. ¡Todos! No podía escuchar la conversación entre Rose y Sam, pero no hacía falta, tenía la evidencia en los espejos.

En uno de los espejos del Maestro de los Espejos, se reflejó la situación de afuera. Sam y Rose vieron a Mark con sus rayos, la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse en Ciudad Central. Rose se giró y miró por la ventana. Allí, frente a ella, estaba El Mago del Tiempo en toda su gloria. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a Mark en ese estado de furia, el mismo que tenía cuando mataron a su hermano hace ya tantos años.

\- ¿Qué hemos hecho, Sam?-preguntó Rose.

Pero no hacía falta que Sam respondiese, Top sabía que la tormenta de Mardon estaba desatada y que esta vez sería muy complicado pararla. Mardon se sentía engañado y el tiempo reflejaba su estado de ánimo. Top podía entender a Frío. Si Mardon hubiera sabido que Allen era Flash, jamás habría aceptado tomar unas copas con él, probablemente ni siquiera querría conocerle. ¿Pero esto había valido la pena? Top miró al Maestro de los Espejos, desde que se conocieron siempre habían estado juntos. Esperaba que Mardon no desatase los rayos ni la tormenta sobre ellos, pero si era así, Top y el Maestro de los Espejos estarían juntos hasta el final.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Era un hecho conocido que James Jesse, el primer tramposo se estaba haciendo mayor y como tal, necesitaba sus horas de descanso. Por eso no podía entender cómo había dos idiotas discutiendo bajo su ventana, a gritos, impidiéndole dormir. Normalmente El Tramposo tenía buen temperamento, era alegre y como tal podía entender una broma, pero si esto era una broma, no tenía ninguna gracia. Estaba decidido a ir a su ventana y empezar a gritarles y decirles por dónde se podían meter sus gritos. Lo haría de buen gusto, salvo que uno de los que gritaban era Mardon y por el estado de la tormenta, no estaba del mejor humor. ¿Pero por qué estaba discutiendo con Flash? Normalmente era Snart el que ligaba con Flash.

\- ¿Por qué están discutiendo, hijo?-preguntó El Primer Tramposo. Axel y él compartían habitación, aunque Axel prefería tener la suya propia, era una medida que tenían los Pícaros para tener disponibles más salas de la casa, así también se aseguraban de que Axel no trajese a casa a nadie ajeno a ellos y así James podía controlar/vigilar la vida sexual de su hijo.

\- Probablemente Mardon haya descubierto que está saliendo con el Flash.-dijo Axel aburrido.

James tuvo que parpadear varias veces. ¡Oh. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Disimuladamente, abrió la ventana para poder escuchar mejor la conversación. ¡Era un cotilla! Además, así podía fijarse un poco más en la figura del Flash.

\- ¿Pero qué es todo este jaleo?-gritó James.-¿Es que nadie duerme aquí?

\- Son la cuatro de la tarde, Jesse.-gritó Mardon.

"Punto justo" pensó James. Pero eso no significaba que El Tramposo no quisiera dormir. ¡Estaba envejeciendo, por el amor de Dios! Maldito Mardon, siempre pensando con lógica, como si James fuera alguien ordinario.

\- Ir a tener vuestra pelea de amantes a otro sitio.-grito James.-Ir a la ventana de Snart, a ver si a él le gusta eso, aunque por la forma en la que gritáis ya se habrá enterado.

Pudo ver a Mardon ofenderse de inmediato y a Flash sonrojarse. James se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Molestar al Mago del Tiempo era una de las aficiones del Primer Tramposo.

\- ¡No estamos teniendo una pelea de amantes!-gritó Mardon.

\- Eso no es lo que me han dicho, Mardon.-gritó James.-¿Puedo saber cuál es el problema? ¿Es el sexo?

\- ¡No!-gritaron Flash y Mark al mismo tiempo.

\- Flash, tienes que entender que Mark está envejeciendo y ya no puede ser tan eficaz como antes, ni siquiera en la cama.-continuó James.-Y Mark, tienes que entender que Flash está acostumbrado a terminar rápido. Fíjate en la forma en la que Flash resuelve nuestros atracos ¿por qué iba a ser diferente en la cama? ¡Ahora que todo está aclarado, podemos volver a dormir!

Flash y Mark empezaron a protestar al mismo tiempo, ambos muy enojados o, como en el caso de Flash, muy avergonzado y sonrojado. A James le gustaba Flash, era como su hijo Axel, tan lleno de vida y vitalidad en este mundo cruel.

\- ¡No estás ayudando, James!-gritó Mardon.-¡Regresa a la cama y déjanos en paz!

\- ¡Eso es lo que todos queremos aquí!-gritó James cerrando la ventana.-Confío en vosotros, niños, portaros bien y no hagáis nada que yo no haría.-dijo guiñándoles un ojo. Axel le estaba esperando, luciendo divertido. James suspiró con fingida derrota, pero en realidad estaba orgulloso por dentro, por atreverse a meterse con una de las personas más poderosas del mundo, aunque a menudo su peligro pasaba desapercibido al ser un Pícaro sujeto a un estricto control moral.

\- No deberías haber hecho eso, papá.-dijo Axel.-Mark va a estar molesto durante días.

\- No pude evitarlo, hijo.-confesó James.-Sabes lo fácil que me resulta meterme con Mark. Ahora podremos dormir tranquilos, sin gritos que nos despierten. Añoro los ochenta, Axel.

James se metió en la cama y al instante se quedó dormido, aunque sólo fue media hora, porque Mark y Flash empezaron a gritar otra vez. ¡Esto no era justo! ¡Incluso la maldad y la bondad necesitaban un descanso! Miró a Axel, en la cama contigua a la suya, dormía plácidamente, sin enterarse de nada. ¡Algunos tenían suerte! James le tapó para que no cogiera frío y volvió a abrir la ventana para intentar resolver sus problemas.

\- ¿Por qué no buscáis un terapeuta para resolver este problema? He escuchado que en Gotham hay psiquiatras muy buenos. Quizá la doctora Quinzel o el Doctor Crane.

\- ¡No vamos a ir a Gotham para resolver esto, James!-gritó Mark.

\- Tienes razón, está demasiado lejos.-coincidió James.-Aunque siempre he creído que ponerse debajo de las ventanas de los demás y empezar a gritar es una forma muy madura de resolver vuestros problemas, asique venga, poneros debajo de la ventana de Snart e impedirle dormir.

Dicho esto, volvió a cerrar la ventana. Era el tramposo después de todo.

\- Asunto resuelto, hijo.-dijo James.-Afortunadamente, todos somos razonables aquí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

En serio que los hombres pueden ser densos y comportarse como niños.

Lisa Snart ya había resuelto desde hace mucho tiempo la identidad del Flash. ¡Estaba saliendo con Cisco por el amor de Dios! ¿En serio su hermano pensaba que no iba a darse cuenta del muchacho alegre, carismático, de aspecto juvenil, cuya voz era idéntica a la del Flash, cuyo cuerpo de corredor podría identificarse con el de Flash, por no hablar de todas las interacciones que habían tenido Barry Allen y su hermano y todas las interacciones que habían tenido Flash y Capitán Frío? ¡A veces su hermano podía ser un poco obtuso! ¡Pensar que ella, que había tenido que crecer fijándose en los detalles podría obviar eso! Aunque Lisa tendría que confesar que nunca en su vida habría imaginado al Mago del Tiempo y a Flash citándose. ¡Siempre creyó que le gustaba su hermano! Al parecer había leído mal la situación.

Pero aquí estaba Lisa. ¡En Jitters! Tomándose un café Flash frío con hielo. Lisa sonrió ante la ironía. Estaba esperando a Barry Allen, sabiendo que este era su café favorito y que iba allí al menos una vez al día. Alguien tenía que darle "la charla" si iba a salir con uno de los pícaros. Normalmente no lo haría, pero Mark había estado de bajón últimamente, por sus últimas conquistas, si Flash o Barry Allen le partía el corazón, difícilmente Mark podría resurgir de su depresión. Y Mark era como su hermano y si alguien se metía con Len, Lisa lo convertiría en oro. A Lisa le caía bien Barry y se divertía en sus encuentros con Flash, por lo que era bueno darle un aviso.

Por eso, cuando lo vio, gritó su nombre, consciente de que todos los mirarían. Pudo ver a Barry sonrojarse, claramente avergonzado dirigiéndose a ella, pero esa había sido su intención desde el principio. Lisa sonreía maliciosamente.

\- Por el numerito que montasteis Mark y tú ayer, supongo que ya sabe lo que crees que ocultas.-dijo Lisa.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.-dijo Barry claramente nervioso.

\- ¡Oh, cariño! No juegues a ese juego conmigo. Yo lo sé desde hace tiempo. Mark claramente se comportó de esa forma porque estuvo dolido por no haberlo descubierto él mismo.

Barry se deprimió al instante, su postura encorvada, atrás quedó el chico confiado y alegre que había entrado a la cafetería. Ahora parecía derrotado.

\- No creí que me daría la oportunidad de una cita si se lo decía.-dijo Barry captando inmediatamente la atención de Lisa con esas palabras.-Por muy popular que sea Flash, no todo el mundo estaría conforme con salir con un superhéroe, conlleva muchas responsabilidades y una preocupación constante, más aún si es uno de sus villanos con el que está saliendo. Se lo pensaba decir eventualmente, si las cosas salían bien.

\- Realmente te gusta ¿verdad?-preguntó Lisa perspicaz. Barry se sonrojó al instante.

\- Se lo comenté a Len en un par de ocasiones.-confirmó Barry.-Pero las dos veces que lo hice, Mardon estaba saliendo con alguien, así que dejé de preguntar.

\- Sí, estaba saliendo con dos idiotas que le partieron el corazón.-confirmó Lisa.-Y al parecer tú te convertiste en el tercero.

\- Lo lamento.-dijo Barry de inmediato.-No tenéis que cambiar de ciudad por mi culpa, no tiene que cambiar nada en la relación de Flash con los Pícaros por mi culpa.

\- ¿Cambiar de ciudad?-Lisa estaba confundida.-¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¿Mardon no va a mudarse?-Barry ahora era el que estaba confundido.-Me lo dijo ayer. Ya no quiere tener nada que ver ni con Flash ni conmigo.

¡Ese idiota! Lisa iba a tener una charla seria con Mark cuando llegara a casa. ¡Dejarles a todos por una riña con su amante! ¡Y encima no decirles nada! ¿Qué significaban exactamente para él? ¡Los pícaros eran una familia! ¡No podían separarse así! Pero ahora, lo principal era animal a Barry.

\- ¡Mírame, Barry!-dijo Lisa.-¡Ni Mark ni tú podéis seguir en esta situación! ¡No es sano! Axel lleva triste desde ayer, Jesse está furioso y se queja de que no ha podido dormir en condiciones y el resto de los pícaros también estamos afectados. Ya que uno de los dos debe ser el maduro en la relación, dime: ¿Qué planeas hacer al respecto?

\- ¿Darle su espacio?-preguntó Barry dubitativo.

\- ¡No!-dijo Lisa.-Cuanto antes hables con él, antes podréis aclarar todo el malentendido. Para bien o para mal, los problemas tienen que resolverse cuanto antes o se agravarán.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres entonces? ¿Qué concierte una cita con Mark y espere a ver si se digna a aparecer?

\- Es un buen comienzo.-dijo Lisa triunfante.-Llévale un buen Rivera. Se vuelve loco con ese vino. ¡Es su favorito!-Lisa hizo una pausa donde se dedicó a mirarlo con severidad.-Tienes la aprobación de Len o no os habría emparejado, también tienes la aprobación de Jesse o te habría noqueado por no haberle dejado dormir ayer…también tienes la mía. No falles en esto, Barry Allen, Mark ha pasado por mucho en su vida, no necesita que tú también lo hundas. ¿Me has entendido?

\- ¡Sí, señora!-dijo Barry con seriedad. Lisa sonrió.

\- Bien, ahora que ya está todo aclarado, te invito a un café.-dijo Lisa alegremente.-Y no te preocupes por ese asunto de Mardon queriendo irse de Ciudad Central, es sólo una pataleta, ya lo verás.

Lo que Lisa no le dijo a Barry era que estaba contactando con el resto de los pícaros con un móvil que tecleaba bajo la mesa. Los pícaros cuidaban de los suyos hasta el final y no iban a dejar que un amigo se marchase en esas condiciones. Si Mardon quería irse, tendría que ser con la mente fría, no una decisión tomada en caliente. Viendo a Barry animarse con esas palabras, Lisa supo que Len había tenido razón al juntar a esos dos. Y Lisa jamás lo diría, pero entendía completamente el punto de vista de Barry. Ella era una criminal, no todo el mundo aceptaba salir con ella, bien por la responsabilidad que tendrían en esa relación o por el peso que ella misma cargaba. Y Mardon era igual que ella. Esperaba que las cosas entre ellos se resolviesen pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

\- Supuse que te encontraría aquí.

Hartley había seguido a Mardon. Desde hacía días había estado actuando extrañamente. Hartley conocía a Barry Allen, era un hombre brillante y a diferencia de Cisco, Barry no le había hecho nada para cabrearle, sin contar las veces que Flash había frustrado sus robos. Pero en general, Hartley quería que Mark, uno de sus mejores amigos pícaros, fuera feliz y Barry podría no ser la decisión más correcta, pero al menos todos tenían la certeza de que no lastimaría a Mark voluntariamente. Mark tenía suerte de que el héroe de Ciudad Central fuera Flash y no Batman o Flecha Verde. Hartley no quería imaginarse a Mark saliendo con alguno de ellos. Ahora, en el cementerio de Ciudad Central, frente a la tumba de Clyde, Hartley supuso que había interrumpido una conversación entre los hermanos. Eso era muy típico de Mark, ir a la tumba de Clyde cuando tenía problemas o estaba deprimido. Hartley solía seguirlo, para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien, aunque nunca había dado a conocer su presencia. La fase de duelo en Mark estaba tardando demasiado en superarse, eso era algo que no podía ser sano.

\- No quiero hablar con nadie.-dijo Mark.-He venido aquí para estar solo.

\- Tienes que hablar con alguien, Mark.-dijo Hartley.-No es sano que te aísles de esta manera.

\- Snart me traicionó.-dijo Mark. Hartley bufó, divertido.

\- No seas melodramático, Mark. Snart no te ha traicionado, sólo os sugirió a Barry y a ti tomar un par de bebidas. Alguno o ambos pudisteis negaros. ¿Por qué no lo hicisteis? Yo creo que Barry y tú os atraéis mutuamente.

\- No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Hartl. Flash ha sido una espina en mi costado desde el principio y he intentado secuestrar a Barry Allen para que West sufriera. No soy un buen tipo, no soy alguien del que Flash o Barry Allen se enorgullezcan en salir, citarse y mucho menos estar en una relación.

\- Creo que tienes miedo.-dijo Hartley comprendiendo.-No deberías preocuparte, Mark. Esto le sucede a muchas parejas cuando están en la primera fase antes del noviazgo. Las dudas, la incertidumbre sobre el futuro, el odio hacia uno mismo, la admiración incondicional por el otro…No es nada que yo no haya experimentado, con la persona equivocada, es cierto, pero Barry no tiene porqué serlo.

\- ¡No puedes decirme enserio que apoyas esta relación!

Mark tenía los ojos muy abiertos y por lo rojos que estaban y el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Hartley pudo adivinar que Mark había estado bebiendo. Suspiró con fastidio, al menos Mark no solía emborracharse y solía conservar bien su raciocinio. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por él si decidía irse él solo.

\- En serio, Mark.-dijo Hartley con cansancio. He visto las peleas que tienen el Mago del Tiempo y Flash, puedo decirte que esto se veía venir desde hace tiempo. Creo que sólo has estado esperando a que Snart te diera su consentimiento porque considerarías deshonesto intentar ligar con alguien que crees que está en una relación.

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- Mark, esto es ridículo. Estás en la fase de la negación. Te daría tu espacio para superarla, pero conociéndote, tardarías siglos en pasarla, por lo que aquí va mi consejo: por primera vez en mucho tiempo estás saliendo con alguien decente, no lo fastidies.

Dicho esto, Hartley se dio media vuelta. Era ridículo que él estuviera persiguiendo a Mark, él era adulto y totalmente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Hartley podía recordar todas las interacciones que tuvo con Barry Allen antes de que Flash apareciera. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba sobre él era que era humilde, no te juzgaba. Barry no era como Cisco, ni como Wells. Flash, al igual que Barry, era auténtico.

\- Voy a irme de Ciudad Central ¿sabes?-dijo Mark cuando creyó que Hartley ya estaba demasiado lejos para que él pudiera escucharlo, o quizá continuaba hablando con Clyde.

Las palabras se sentían como puñales en su corazón. Sin pensarlo, Hartley se dio la vuelta, echó a correr en dirección a Mark y, sin previo aviso, le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. Mark comenzó a sangrar, pero por una vez, a Hartley no le importó. Ambos se pusieron en posiciones de pelea. Hartley no era un buen combatiente y ambos lo sabían, pero no renunciaría a Mark, tenía que lograr que recuperara la sensatez.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa contigo?-Mark estaba incrédulo por el ataque de Hartley.

\- ¡Eso digo yo!-gritó Hartley, furioso.-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Cobarde! ¿Por qué huyes, Mark?

\- No es asunto tuyo, Hart. Y haga lo que haga y decida lo que decida, es mi decisión.-dijo Mark.-Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo perdiendo el tiempo en Ciudad Central, peleando contra un velocista, sin conseguir resultados. Quiero enfrentarme con otros héroes, quizá Batman o Flecha Verde.

\- ¿Batman?-Hartley sonaba incrédulo.-¿Sabes lo que te hará si te pilla robando en su territorio? ¿Sabes cómo acaban sus villanos cada vez que pelean con él? Ese tipo es un bruto, un sádico. ¿Quieres que Batman te reviente a golpes, Mark?

\- Lo que quiero es no tener que mirar a Flash la próxima vez que nos encontremos y saber que nada va a pasar entre nosotros porque él es un héroe y yo un pícaro. Todas mis relaciones han ido a pique, estoy evitando que esta también fracase.-dijo Mark decidido.-Está decidido, Hart. No puedes hacer que cambie de opinión, ninguno de vosotros puede. Por favor, despídete de los demás por mí. Salgo esta noche para Gotham.

Dicho esto, Mark se marchó directo a su coche. Empezó a llover. Por algún extraño motivo, Hartley no se sorprendió. Últimamente llovía mucho en Ciudad Central. Hartley extrañaría la lluvia, al igual que a Mark. Esperaba que Mark estuviera bien en Gotham, aunque deseaba que regresara pronto. Quizá Mark sólo necesitaba un tiempo para sí mismo.

\- Estás siendo irracional, Mark.-gritó Hartley, aunque era consciente de que Mark ya no podía oírle.-Buen viaje, amigo mío.-susurró.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

\- Necesito la dirección de Mardon.

El Flash se había presentado directamente en la casa segura número siete de los pícaros, donde habían establecido su residencia habitual y había exigido hablar con El Capitán Boomerang, actualmente de permiso tras una corta estancia en Blackcage y una hoja de servicios alistado en el Escuadrón Suicida, Amanda Waller había decidido ceder a los constantes chantajes emocionales e Harkness y dejarle pasar todos los fines de semana con los Pícaros, con la condición de que se presentase cuando se le ordenase ir sin trampas, sin armar jaleo, en calma y obediente, no es que El Capitán tuviera otra opción. A Flash no le gustaba nada que el Gobierno de los EEUU se metiese con sus villanos e instaurase su gobierno en Ciudad Central, sobre todo porque cada vez que los militares actuaban contra los villanos o contra algún meta, el asunto solía terminar mal. Pero tras hablarlo detenidamente con Batman y Superman, a quienes sus villanos les importaban un comino, Flash se había estado debatiendo entre hacer una visita sorpresa a Waller y que Batman muy probablemente le expulsase de la Liga, o seguir en la Liga y hacer la vista gorda con todo este asunto del Escuadrón Suicida, que iba contra toda su ética y principios.

Cuando Lisa regresó de su conversación con Barry, había encontrado a Mardon desaparecido y rauda, le había enviado un mensaje a Barry. Éste había acudido a Gotham, buscándole, pero Mark, al haber pasado tanto tiempo luchando contra él, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para mantener el perfil bajo y ocultarse lo suficientemente bien para que Flash no pudiese encontrarle. Era eso o estaba muerto, probablemente a manos del Joker. O quizá, le había dicho a Hartley que se iba a Gotham y en realidad se había marchado a otra ciudad, así sería más difícil rastrearle. Al no poder encontrar a Mark y no queriendo alertar a Batman de que uno de sus villanos había abandonado Ciudad Central y estaba en paradero desconocido, Flash había tenido que recurrir a su último recurso: hacer que El Capitán Boomerang intentase encontrar a Mark por medio del Escuadrón Suicida. Y, por supuesto, El Capitán Boomerang se había negado, queriendo respetar la privacidad de su buen amigo.

\- No.-respondió Harkness por enésima vez.-Si Mark se ha marchado de Ciudad Central ha sido por ti. Voy a respetar la decisión de mi amigo.

\- Por favor, George.-Flash se quitó la capucha, mostrándole a todos los pícaros su rostro.-Necesito encontrarle.

El Capitán Boomerang se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras. Quitarse la máscara era un asunto muy serio y convertía la situación en personal. Significaba que Flash confiaba lo suficiente en sus villanos para mantener el secreto. George miró alrededor de la habitación. Sólo Shawna y Bivolo parecían sorprendidos, lo que significaba que el resto ya lo sabían. Era un consuelo que al menos él no fuera el último en enterarse de las cosas, pero si el chico que había estado saliendo con Mark era Barry, eso sólo podía significar que de alguna manera Flash había dañado a Mark. Si había algo que Harkness no toleraba, era que dañasen a sus amigos.

\- ¿Y cuáles son tus intenciones con Mark, Flash, o debería decir, Barry Allen?

George Harkness sabía que estaba actuando como se suponía que haría un padre cuando alguien estaba saliendo con su hija, pero el caso es que no le importó. Si había algo que Harkness había aprendido al enrolarse en el Escuadrón Suicida, era la hipocresía de los héroes. Ningún héroe salvaría a su villano, porque no les importaban lo suficiente para luchar por ellos, ni siquiera Flash, sino no habría permitido que El Proyecto X existiese, ya que atentaba contra todo por lo que luchaban.

\- Quiero encontrarle.-Allen parecía confundido, como si no se hubiera esperado la respuesta.

Harkness miró a Jesse en busca de ayuda, pero él sólo asintió con la cabeza, como si le diera permiso para continuar, probablemente demasiado divertido por el espectáculo, o porque fuera Harkness y no Snart, quién por una vez le estaba poniendo los puntos sobre las íes a Flash, o quizá Jesse estaba tomando notas para saber lo que tenía que hacer con el próximo desgraciado que intentase salir con Axel y le lastimase.

\- La cuestión es, Allen, que Mark no desea ser encontrado.-dijo Harkness.-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres? ¿Rogarle que regrese a Ciudad Central? ¿Besarle? ¿Montarle un espectáculo? ¿Arrastrarlo tú mismo a Ciudad Central en contra de su voluntad? ¿Respetarás sus deseos?-vio a Allen dudar, por lo que Boomerang decidió continuar.-La cuestión es, Allen, que no sé si Mark está seguro contigo. Mira, sé que tienes buenas intenciones con todo el asunto del héroe y salvando a Ciudad Central, pero esto claramente no es un juego y somos nosotros, tus villanos, los que vamos a salir lastimados tarde o temprano. ¿Quién me asegura que mantendrás a Mark seguro? ¿Qué no lo vas a vender a los militares y será un miembro del Escuadrón Suicida?

\- ¡Yo nunca haría eso!-dijo Allen, indignado.

\- Boomerang.-Snart quería que Harkness parase la conversación, pero George no iba a hacerlo. Por primera vez, Harkness ignoraría deliberadamente una orden del Capitán Frío.

\- El caso es, Allen, que lo estás permitiendo.-continuó Harkness.-Cada vez que luchamos contra ti, salimos lastimados, sin ganancias, tú llevándote los laureles y nosotros en la lista de los más buscados de La Liga y del Gobierno. Bueno, pues esto se acabó. No me extraña que Mark se haya marchado. No delato a un compañero. Puedes llevarme a Blackcage si quieres.

El dolor podía verse en la mirada herida de Allen, pero Harkness no se arrepentía de su decisión. Su libertad se había visto anulada, sus ganancias reducidas, trabajando gratis, sabiendo que era reemplazable en cualquier momento. Sin que nadie lo supiera, George Harkness había comenzado una relación en secreto con el coronel del Escuadrón, Rick Flag. Todos en el Escuadrón habían empezado a confiar los unos en los otros, a protegerse mutuamente las espaldas, al darse cuenta de que era la única manera de sobrevivir. Los miembros del Escuadrón estaban muy unidos, por eso, Harkness, al enterase de la fuga de Mark, había llamado a los miembros del Escuadrón, por si alguien lo había visto. Ninguno había notado al Mago del Tiempo en Gotham. Mark se encontraba en paradero desconocido y eso llenaba de terror a Harkness, porque no quería que el destino de su amigo fuera el que él tenía. Pero debía confiar en Mark y en su capacidad de supervivencia. Mark no sería encontrado a no ser que él se mostrase.

\- Espero sinceramente que Mark no esté muerto, Allen.-dijo Harkness con frialdad.

\- ¡Harkness!-Frío volvía a entrometerse.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Snart?-preguntó Harkness desafiante.-Sólo he dicho la verdad. Si Mark ha huido será por algo.

En un segundo, Flash se marchó de allí. Snart le disparó a Harkness con la pistola fría, pero Harkness ya lo había visto venir desde hacía rato. No era el mismo hombre que fue antes de unirse al Escuadrón.

\- Sé que te agrada Flash, Frío.-dijo Boomerang.-Pero alguien tenía que decirle la verdad. Ninguno de nosotros estamos a salvo mientras el Proyecto X siga vigente. Todos lo sabemos, incluido tú.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

\- Mark, esta bobada tiene que acabarse.

Es la vigésimo cuarta vez que Shawna le llamaba. Mark no cogía el teléfono a nadie de los pícaros y todos estaban empezando a preocuparse. Todos habían estado diciendo que descubrir la identidad de Flash había sido el punto de ruptura de Mark. Shawna sabía por experiencia propia que si Mark había reaccionado así era porque realmente le gustaba Barry. Nadie sabía donde estaba Flash. Frío había realizado varios atracos en los días que Mark había estado desaparecido, ya llevaba dos semanas sin dar señales de vida, sin que el tiempo cambiase repentinamente en ningún lugar. Todos los días, los pícaros se turnaban para mirar el tiempo de todo el mundo o buscar noticias relacionadas con cambios repentinos de tiempo. Shawna se había considerado la mejor amiga de Mark y realmente estaba empezando a preocuparse. Como enfermera en prácticas, Shawna había visto a personas en su punto de quiebre y secretamente estaba empezando a preocuparse por la salud mental de Mark. Estaba claro que él necesitaba ayuda y que no la quería. Mark siempre había sido bueno en escapar y pasar desapercibido hasta que las circunstancias cambiasen. Shawna esperaba que Mark no tardase demasiado en regresar a ellos, Frío se estaba culpando de su desaparición, aunque no lo mostrase, pero a veces, tenía esos pequeños detalles, como poner el fútbol cuando jugaba el equipo favorito de Mark o pararse frente a su habitación o pedir su opinión para algo, aunque ya debería saber de sobra que Mark no estaba entre ellos.

\- Por favor, Mark, cuando oigas este mensaje, llámame.

Shawna no estaba preparada para ser la psicoterapeuta del grupo, ella misma tenía sus propios problemas, ella también le echaba de menos. Mark era como un hermano para ella, al que se aseguraba de acudir si necesitaba algo, si estaba contenta o simplemente quería molestarle. Y el que él se haya marchado así, sin una nota de despedida, la había dolido. A veces, Shawna miraba fotos de las ciudades que le hubieran gustado, se telestransportaba a ellas y le buscaba, pero todo había sido infructuoso. Realmente, creyó que Mark podría haber estado en Metrópolis. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar, podía sentir la humedad de las lágrimas. Gritó, una y otra y otra vez. Por miedo, confusión, estrés, frustración, ira, ansiedad e impotencia. Se desplomó en el suelo. Unos brazos la agarraron cuando empezó a golpear el piso. Shawna miró a la persona, esperanzada de que fuera Mark, pero era Mike en su lugar.

\- Lo lamento.-dijo Shawna incorporándose, pero Rory no se lo permitió.

\- No lo lamentes.-dijo Rory.-Llora hasta que te canses o hasta que quieras. Hazlo y no te reprimas. No sirve de nada que todos estemos sufriendo, Shawna.

\- Desearía hacer algo más para ayudar, Mike.

\- Lo sé, muchacha, pero ahora tienes que cuidarte a ti misma.

Peek a Boo, que había intentado mantenerse fuerte, lloró desconsolada mientras Ola de Calor la sujetaba y confortaba. Los Pícaros habían sido una familia desde el día en el que se conocieron. Mike Rory era el tipo más cariñoso que alguien se podía imaginar. Su expresión seria, su musculatura, asustaban desde el exterior, pero una vez que lo conocías y que te ganabas su confianza y respeto, Mike te apoyaría hasta el final. No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, a ninguno le importó lo suficiente para mirar un reloj y Mike no la iba a soltar hasta que ella se calmara completamente, por lo que no tenía sentido preocuparse por algo tan efímero como el tiempo.

\- Estamos todos desolados, Mike. Desde que Mark se marchó todo ha cambiado. Incluso Frío pospone los atracos.

\- Allen está preocupado por Mark.-dijo Mike.-Los Pícaros nos tenemos los unos a los otros, pero él no tiene a nadie. Sus amigos le han abandonado y no tiene familia, salvo La Liga. Y eso no es mucho, considerando que Batman es como una pared.

Shawna se sorprendió al escucharlo. Estaban todos tan preocupados por Mark, que se habían olvidado completamente de Barry. Se sintió fatal consigo misma al instante. Flash siempre se había preocupado por sus Pícaros cuando alguno de ellos lo necesitaban y ahora ellos, en su egoísmo, lo habían abandonado, cuando todos juraron que jamás serían como los villanos de Flecha o Batman.

\- ¿Qué tal está Barry, Mike? Supongo que has estado vigilando al chico para que no haga ninguna tontería.

\- Barry está más o menos bien. Se decepcionó bastante cuando Frío canceló sus atracos y a veces falta a las reuniones de la Liga, pero al menos es fácil encontrarlo cuando se lo necesita y no ha tenido la rabieta de Mardon.

\- ¿Y eso es estar bien?

\- Él también sufre, Shawna. Lo extraña muchísimo, al igual que nosotros.

\- ¿Crees que Mark algún día volverá, Mike?

\- Lo hará.-dijo Mike con convicción.-Somos su familia. Mark nunca ha manejado bien sus emociones, lo sabes perfectamente.

\- Le echo de menos, Mike.

\- Al igual que todos, Shawna. Si al menos ese idiota hubiera dejado una nota o le hubiese dicho a alguien a donde iba, todos estaríamos más tranquilos por él. Pero escúchame, Shawna, Mark es un hombre capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Él sabe lo que hace y porqué está huyendo. Regresará a nosotros cuando esté preparado.

Shawna esperaba que Mike tuviera razón. Pero ahora tenía que ocuparse de sí misma y para poder hacer eso, necesitaba saber que Barry estaba bien. Flash les había dado un número al que poder llamar si sucedía alguna emergencia. Lo hizo después de que Lewis Snart le pusiera una bomba en el cuello a Lisa. A veces los Pícaros, sobre todo Axel, molestaban a Flash a través del móvil.

\- ¿Mark?-escuchó la voz de Flash al otro lado de la línea.

\- No.-dijo Shawna.-Soy Peek a Boo. ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Estás llamando para comprobar cómo estoy?-Flash sonaba confuso.

\- Sí. Estoy preocupada por ti, Flash. Perdona por no haberte llamado antes.

Cuando Flash respondió, se le notaba más animado que antes, eso hizo que Shawna se sintiese feliz, al menos hasta que terminase la llamada, donde entonces la realidad se cernería sobre ella nuevamente. Mike, sabiendo que ella ya estaba mejor, volvió a sentarse en el sofá a ver la televisión. Al menos había podido ayudar a Peek a Boo, aunque Mark le iba a escuchar cuando regresara. Era una bajeza hacer llorar a una mujer y era peligroso hacer llorar a una mujer bajo el cuidado de Ola de Calor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Bívolo estaba cansado. La rabieta de Mark estaba destrozando a su familia. Sabía que alguien de los Pícaros tenía que saber el paradero de Mark, porque no era normal que Mark se fuera sin avisar y Bívolo apostaría a que era Boomerang. Por lo que había contado Hartley, era obvio que Mark estaba en Gotham y por alguna extraña razón, se estaba ocultando de Batman. Bueno…eso era completamente comprensible. Nadie, salvo el Joker, quería ser tratado como un saco de boxeo. Quizá alguno de los amigos de Boomerang le había dicho su localización y, para cubrir a Mark, estaba ocultando la información. Normalmente lo habría respetado. Roy siempre había respetado las decisiones de los demás, pero el circo que se había armado estaba afectando la salud de todos. Esta vez, Bívolo iba a solucionar el problema a su manera.

\- Boomerang, quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Bívolo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Roy?

\- Quiero que me digas exactamente donde está Mark.-dijo Bívolo.

\- Ya os lo he dicho a todos. No sé dónde está Mark.

\- Sí lo sabes, Boomer.-dijo Bívolo usando sus poderes.-Y me lo vas a decir ahora.

Podía ver que Boomerang intentaba resistirse, se había mordido los labios para evitar decir nada y su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Normalmente nadie podría lograrlo, pero los Pícaros habían pasado mucho tiempo con Roy y habían entrenado juntos, eso significaba que todos tenían al menos un poco de resistencia a sus poderes. No importaba, Bívolo sólo tenía que ejercer más presión durante más tiempo. Boomerang se relajó al instante.

\- En Gotham.-dijo Boomerang, cediendo.

Esto pareció llamar la atención de todos, porque se pusieron a hablar al unísono (¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes? ¿Mark está bien? ¿Lo capturó Batman? ¿Nos vamos ya a buscarle? ¡Podíamos haberle ido a buscar hacía semanas!), a gritar a George, Axel fue directamente a buscar las llaves del coche y Shawna cogió el teléfono. Bívolo se mantuvo en silencio, observando y evaluando la situación. Boomerang había respetado las decisiones de Mark en todo momento y podía comprender por qué lo había hecho. No estaba enfadado con él por ocultarle el paradero de Mark, sólo cansado de toda esta situación.

\- Nos vamos.-dijo Frío quitándole las llaves a Axel. Axel hizo un puchero, pero todos sabían que era por la seguridad de todos por lo que nadie permitía que Axel condujera.

\- ¿No os estáis olvidando de algo?-preguntó Axel.

\- ¿De qué?-preguntó Frío. Pero Bívolo podía ver el punto de Axel. Aquí faltaba la persona más importante y aquel que debería ir en vez de ellos. Axel miró a Frío como si fuera un ignorante.

\- ¿Alguien va a avisar a Barry?-preguntó Axel.

\- Le he llamado yo, pero no contesta.-dijo Shawna.-Estará en alguna misión de la Liga.

\- Entonces sólo nos queda una solución.-dijo Frío.-Tenemos que ir a Gotham, hacer un atraco, esperar a que aparezca Batman y avise a Flash.

\- O nos lleve a Arkham.-dijo Jesse.

Y por una vez, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Jesse. Lo que le sorprendió bastante, por la sorpresa de su cara. Bívolo no estaba de acuerdo con el plan, mientras que pelear con Flash era todo un placer porque Flash era un héroe divertido, ameno y compasivo, enfrentarse a Batman era aterrador y su galería de pícaros estaba tan loco como él…o quizás él estaba más loco que sus villanos. Pero no había nada mejor. Sólo esperaba que el Joker se mantuviera alejado de ellos en todo momento.

\- ¿Sabes la dirección de Mark, Boomerang?-preguntó Frío.

\- Sí.-dijo George resignado.-Diablo me ha dicho que Mark ha estado decaído todo este tiempo. Va a la misma cafetería todas las mañanas. Está en los Narrows, la zona del Espantapájaros. Pero él está bien, está manteniendo un perfil bajo. Tengo a todo el Escuadrón y a Flag turnándose para vigilarlo y evitar que haga algo estúpido, también mantienen al Joker lejos de él, aunque el Espantapájaros y el Joker están en malos términos, por eso Mark está en zona segura.

\- Cogeros de las manos.-dijo Shawna. Todos lo hicieron. Lo siguiente que supieron era que estaban en Gotham y Shawna parecía agotada. Bívolo sabía que era la primera vez que ella hacía algo de ese calibre. Se sintió orgullosa de ella.-Estamos en los Narrows, en Gotham.

Y ahora, debían buscar a Mark. Pero no tuvieron oportunidad de dar dos pasos antes de que fueran abordados por el Espantapájaros. Su saco de arpillera, su guadaña, daban pánico en los barrios bajos de Gotham.

\- Sabía que vendríais tarde o temprano.-dijo el Espantapájaros.-Hice que vigilaran la zona cuando El Mago del Tiempo se instaló aquí. No me robaréis el territorio.

\- No venimos a robarte el territorio.-dijo Axel.-Venimos a ver al Mago del Tiempo.

Pero el Espantapájaros no le escuchaba o no quería escucharle, o le daba igual lo que Axel dijera, igualmente le gaseó y cuando Axel empezó a gritar de dolor, pidiendo auxilio, todos los Pícaros salieron en su defensa, atacando al Espantapájaros. Bívolo intentó usar sus poderes en El Espantapájaros, pero con su saco de arpillera, era inmune a sus poderes. Entonces empezó a llover y los fuertes vientos hicieron que el Espantapájaros se tambalease. Algo en todo esto o quizá toda la situación, parecía de chiste o sacado de un cuento. Porque después de casi dos semanas y media, allí, frente a ellos, estaba Mark, furioso, defendiendo a Axel. Y por supuesto, porque esto era Gotham, algún vecino debió de haber llamado a la policía, que llamó directamente a Batman, porque Batman se presentó segundos después, desarmándoles como si fuera un ninja.

\- Sólo das puñetazos, Batman.-dijo El Mago del Tiempo.-Al menos Flash tiene estilo.

\- Vais a ir a Arkham.-dijo Batman.-Y tú a Blackcage.-le dijo a Boomerang, quien estaba todo el rato refunfuñando y mirándole molesto.

\- Suéltanos. No hemos hecho nada.-dijo Axel todavía incómodo por los efectos del gas del miedo. Pero al menos en él, Bívolo sí podía usar sus poderes para calmarlo.

\- Queremos ver a Flash.-dijo Bívolo.

\- Os habéis equivocado de ciudad.-respondió Batman.-Esta es mi ciudad.

\- Por favor.-dijo Lisa.-Queremos ver a Flash.

\- Alfred. Llama a Flash.

En un instante, Flash se presentó ante ellos. Cuando El mago del Tiempo y él se vieron, todos podían notar la tensión e incomodidad entre ellos. Bívolo vio a Mark retroceder varios pasos. Bívolo suspiró resignado. Al instante siguiente, Mark y Flash se estaban besando, ante la mirada alarmada de Batman y El Espantapájaros. El Espantapájaros miró su gas del miedo, como si eso fuera lo que había ocasionado todo este desastre o como si esta fuera su peor pesadilla. Nadie quería interrumpir la escena, por temor a que Mark volviera a huir. Nadie tenía que saber que la razón por la que se estaban besando apasionadamente era porque Bívolo había usado sus poderes para calmar la sensación de rechazo de ambos. Ya tratarían en otra ocasión con los problemas de rechazo de Mark, pero lo harían cuando regresaran a Ciudad Central.

\- ¿Esto está ocurriendo de verdad?-le preguntó el Espantapájaros a Batman. Batman asintió.-¿Ha sido mi toxina?-Esta vez no hubo respuesta.

Por primera vez, en dos semanas y media, Bívolo pudo ver porqué Leonard Snart le dijo a Barry Allen que invitase a Mark a unas bebidas. Sólo había que mirar la forma en la que Flash besaba a Mark, como si estuviera hecho de porcelana, el cuidado que tenía al tocarle, como si no quisiera asustarle. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Bívolo, era el brillo que ambos tenían en los ojos, como si quisieran decirse todo y no supiesen como.

\- Jefe.-dijo Boomerang.-Como veo que vamos a estar aquí un rato o un par de días, voy a llamar a mis amigos.

Snart asintió. Axel, Jesse, Sam y Rose intercambiaron dinero, Bívolo había escuchado hace semanas algo sobre una apuesta sobre Barry y Mark. Bívolo y Snart se miraron por unos instantes, Snart enarcó una ceja, Bívolo alzó los hombros. Bívolo sabía que Snart sabía que él había usado sus poderes. Alguien tenía que descubrirlo tarde o temprano. En estos días, con toda esta telenovela, tarde o temprano ellos se besarían. Bívolo sólo había acelerado el proceso.


End file.
